


Anything You Want

by BecauseFandomsAreBetter



Series: Random Sherlock Writings [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Nothing explicit sorry, One-Shot, johnlock implied - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseFandomsAreBetter/pseuds/BecauseFandomsAreBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are hunting down a criminal, when Sherlock asks John to do something (predictably) unpleasant. John's reluctant however, so to get him to listen Sherlock promises that he'll do anything he wants.<br/>Anything at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece that I wrote in about a half hour, and the beginning is very dramatic. I apologize for the drama, but I was trying out this new typewriter app and felt that it was rather apt. But then the story kind of wandered off from my original plotline and I was left with this odd bit of writing that had no home, so I thought I'd post it as a one-shot.  
> Let me know what you think.

Chapter One: Anything

It was a dark and stormy night. Not a person was stirring out of their house. For who would want to venture out into the bleak and cold darkness?  
Except, of course, for the heroes of this tale- the consulting detective and the retired army doctor.  
For then the darkness of night holds no fear- no danger that they haven't already faced, no foe whom they haven't already beat. Though both were very intelligent men, one more then than the other, they were not particularly capable of watching out for themselves. Foolhardiness at its best, some would say, but they always did get the job done.  
But then, this is their story. And who better to tell it then they themselves? So welcome, dear reader, to the curious (crime- filled) world of  
Sherlock Holmes and John Watson...

\---

"Sherlock, do you really expect me to climb in there?" John shout-whispered incredulously. "Do I look like the kind of person who would make idle statements John? Yes, of course I expect you to climb in there. Oh don't be such a child, you were probably in worse situations in Afghanistan." Sherlock added when John continued to stare at him open-mouthed. "I never had to climb down a bloody sewer in Afghanistan!" he replied furiously, "And especially not ones that look like a nuclear disaster waiting to happen!" They both leaned over the dark hole, faintly blue vapors expelling from its mouth every now and again. "John," Sherlock sighed irritably, as if having to explain to John why he had to jump into the nuclear pit was tediously annoying. "This porthole is the only way to make it into the chemist's lab undetected. So unless you want this to turn into an actual national disaster, I suggest you listen to me." "Well why don't you go down it then?" John suggested angrily. Sherlock scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, John, I can't go down there. The Chemist knows who I am, he'd shoot me in a second and how would I be able to deduce if he's the killer or not then?" When John, who had seen Sherlock deduce all the members of an ambulance emergency team to tears with a bullet in his leg, continued to glare he sighed. "John. Listen to me. Would I ever put you in a harmful situation?" John just gave him a look, and Sherlock winced. "Okay. Perhaps not the best example. Let me rephrase that- would I ever intentionally put you in a harmful situation?" John just snorted. "Not helping yourself here, Sherlock." Sherlock groaned, and finally decided to pull out all his stops. "Okay John, I admit that I've probably put you in a number of compromising-" "And potentially deadly!" "And potentially deadly situations. But if you do this for me, and help me catch the Chemist...I'll do anything you want me to." John's ears perked up at that. "Anything?" Sherlock nodded, lowering his voice and looking straight into John's eyes. The doctor grinned slightly evilly at that, and met his stare. "Bombs away, then. Lets catch ourselves a mad chemist." And in he jumped.  
\---  
Later that night...

"I'll admit, this isn't...exactly what I had in mind." Sherlock said, lifting a tangle of pan-fried noodles off the plastic plate with his chopsticks, and staring at it curiously. "You haven't eaten more than tea and two pieces of toast in three days. So you're going to eat that entire plate of noodles, and then that cup of soup too." Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but John wasn't done yet. "And then we're going to eat that lovely pan of brownies Mrs. Hudson baked for us for dessert. And don't think I'm letting you go without finishing your tea as well. I worked hard on that tea." John smiled smugly, and settled himself lower against the sofa. "But John-" Sherlock tried again, but John silenced him with a look. The detective scowled and slumped against the sofa. They were sitting on the floor in front of the television watching Doctor Who, an old love of John's that Sherlock rather hated (mostly because it was the one show that John wouldn't let Sherlock spoil with his deductions.) "This isn't what I meant when I said anything." He grumbled, shoving noodles into his mouth grudgingly. "I know. But if it makes you feel any better, you probably wouldn't have let me order Chinese if you'd had the choice." John said, grinning at his friend. Sherlock rolled his eyes, but he relaxed ever so slightly and continued to eat his takeaway. And all was peaceful.  
At least it was until Sherlock pointed out that "the red-haired one was obviously going to die in the next ten minutes." John's understandable rage resulted in them not being able to eat those brownies after all.  
As per usual with the consulting detective, and his doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (The typewriting app is called Hanx Writer if you're interested. It's very fun to write on, and free as well, so I suggest you try it out if you type on your phone/tablet a lot.)


End file.
